The Story Of Snow Tanner
by Myra109
Summary: What if Danny had a sister named Snow Tanner? What if she moved in to help him out with the kids, along with Jesse and Joey? And what happens when she starts to fall in love with Jesse Katsopolis?
1. Our Very First Chapter

_Hello, everyone! I hope you like this chapter!_

 _This is a prompt from hanna77._

 _EPISODE: OUR VERY FIRST SHOW_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Full House or its characters. The character Snow Tanner was an idea given to me by hanna77._**

* * *

"Mom, your bags are in the car!" Danny called as he walked into his house, holding his two daughters' hands.

A woman with graying and faded blond hair rushed across the floor. Danny's mother.

"All right," she sighed, obviously reluctant to leave her son and three grandchildren. "Oh, my angels!" she cried, kneeling down on the floor and holding her arms wide open as the two younger girls sprinted into them.

"Girls, grandma's got to go!" Danny exclaimed, grabbing Stephanie by the waist and swinging her over to stand beside the door. He turned back to his mother, who was still embracing his oldest daughter. "Girls, grandma's got to go!" he repeated, taking DJ by the waist and swinging her over to stand beside the door, but when he turned his back to set DJ down, Stephanie ran back into her grandmother's arms.

"Girls, grandma's got to go!" he reiterated, swinging Stephanie over to stand beside the door once again, but the minute he turned his back, DJ returned to her grandma's embrace.

"Oh, Danny, I don't have to go back home!" his mother said, and Danny's daughters cheered in excitement.

Danny sighed. "Mom, this isn't how we rehearsed this last night. Why don't we go for a walk?" he added, pulling DJ away and guiding his mother a few feet away from where she'd previously been standing.

"You know as well as I do…" Danny trailed off as he turned to the two children following Danny and his mother.

DJ and Stephanie, having known they wouldn't get away with listening in on the conversation, sighed and returned to standing by the door.

"Mom," Danny said, taking his mother by the shoulders and looking her in the eye. "Look. I love you. You've been taking care of us ever since Pamela died. I don't know how we would've gotten through the past three months without you… but Dad needs you, too," he added as they resumed walking. "You remember Dad, don't you? Your husband? Kind of balding, glasses, wears his boxer shorts up around his neck?"

His mother chuckled.

"Mom, I've got everything under control. Help is moving in today!" he assured her.

"Well, if you need me, I'm on the next plane," his mom said as they arrived at the door before hugging her oldest and only son. "Say hello to Snow for me!"

"I will," Danny replied as they pulled away from the embrace, and his mother stepped outside.

"Oh, my angels!" she exclaimed, kneeling on the ground and holding her arms open. The girls ran forward to engage in another hug with their grandmother.

Danny laughed and grabbed DJ by the waist, swinging her back inside, but when he went to grab Stephanie, she clung to her grandmother's neck while Danny held her ankles above the ground, so she looked kind of like Superman.

"I love you, Grandma," she said before Danny reached forward, placing a hand under her chest to keep her from falling as Stephanie let go of her grandmother, and Danny placed her inside.

His mother waved one last time before going to get in the taxi cab that would take her to the airport.

"Are we going to have fun or what?" Danny said, cheerfully.

His daughters only pouted, dejected and depressed over Grandma leaving.

"Come on, let's see some smiles!" Danny said, leading them over to the couch and sitting down with Stephanie on his lap and DJ at his side. "Uncle Jesse's moving in. Aunt Snow is moving in. And my best friend Joey is moving in! And that means you two are going to be roommates!" he said it as though Christmas had come early.

"I can wear all of DJ's clothes!" Stephanie squealed.

"Do I have to share my room with her?" DJ asked, obviously not happy with this situation.

"It'll be just like having a slumber party," Danny said in an attempt to cheer up his oldest daughter.

"Yeah," DJ replied. "With only one guest. Who never leaves!"

The front door opened, and a man with wild, wind blown black hair, a leather jacket, and the stereotypical biker look appeared. He was holding a duffle bag in one hand and a guitar in the other.

"Look alive!" he shouted. "Uncle Jesse's here!"

"Uncle Jesse!" the two girls yelled, running across the floor to hug their favorite uncle (probably because he was their only uncle).

"Hey, girls!" he laughed. "Hey, Deej, that tooth come in yet?"

"Nah," she responded.

"That's okay. One less to brush," he pointed out, tossing his guitar on the chair opposite of the couch Danny was sitting on before chucking his motorcycle helmet into Danny's arms.

"Hey, you missed breakfast. Where have you been?" Danny chuckled.

"Well, last night, I was cruising on my Harley when next thing I know, I'm in Reno. It was dark; who would've known?" he laughed. "So I wander into the show Razzle Dazzle 87… much better than Razzle Dazzle 86, by the way. There, I meet this amazing show girl named Vanessa. Our eyes meet."

Danny glanced over Jesse's shoulder at the girls, knowing where this story was going and that it was not meant for young ears.

"And then a lightning bolt of passion shoots across the casino. Turns out, Vanessa was going to Europe to do a show and was looking for one last night of good old American-"

"Food!" Danny interrupted, patting Jesse on the shoulder with a pointed look at his daughters. "She was hungry, right?"

Jesse waggled his eyebrows, suggestively. "Oh, yeah, she was starving."

"Uncle Jesse!" Stephanie squealed. "Let's play ballerina!"

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Uncle Jesse doesn't want to play ballerina."

"Yes, he does!" Stephanie smiled.

"No, he doesn't," Jesse said, mimicking Stephanie's tone.

"Yes, he does!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"Yes, he does!"

"No, he doesn't," Jesse said, flatly.

"Yes, he does!" Stephanie said, rubbing her eyes and pretending to cry.

Jesse sighed and knelt down in front of his niece. "How do you play ballerina?"

"Dance!" Stephanie answered, and Jesse took her hand as she walked around him on her tippy toes, having to switch arms half way through since his right arm didn't reach all the way around.

"Well, that was fun," Jesse said.

"Here's more fun!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Catch me!"

Jesse caught Stephanie and held her against his side as they raised their free hands.

"Yay!" they yelled.

"Spin around! On your tippy toes!" she instructed, and Jesse did so before setting his niece down.

"You need practice. We'll do this everyday!" Stephanie said.

"I get to hang out with my favorite nieces and my brother and get to watch Jesse play ballerina everyday? I'm suddenly very glad I moved in here."

They turned to see a woman standing in the doorway.

She was younger than Danny with long, curly brown hair and blue eyes. She was pale and was wearing a magenta T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a purse slung over her shoulder and a suitcase at her side. She had freckles on her cheeks and a sweet smile (that Stephanie had inherited from her, actually).

Danny crossed the floor and hugged his sister, tightly, having not seen her since she moved to Louisiana a few years ago to live with her long time boyfriend.

"Hey, Snow!" he said. "How are you?"

"I'm great. You?" she asked.

Danny shrugged. "Besides the obvious," he said, referring to his wife's unfortunate passing three months ago, "I'm good. How's Kendall?"

"Oh, I broke up with him," she said. "Young love seems perfect until you get older and realize you could have something… more perfect."

Danny smiled. "I'm glad. I didn't like that guy."

"You didn't like any guys I dated," Snow pointed out.

Snow walked forward to stand beside her nieces.

"Why don't you give Aunt Snow a hug?" she said.

"Auntie Snow!" the girls yelled in excitement, embracing their aunt.

"Jesse," Snow said, calmly.

"Snow," Jesse replied. "I haven't seen you since Michelle was born. How have you been?"

"Good. You?" Snow asked.

"Well, you know me. Excitement, wild, free, you-only-live-once kind of life!" Jesse said.

"Toot-to-do!" a man said as he walked inside with arms full of clothes.

"Hi, Joey," DJ said.

"Hi, Danny," Joey said, wandering since he couldn't see beyond the huge pile of clothes in his arms.

"Joey, this is so great that you're moving in!" Danny said, hugging his best friend.

"Thanks, Danny," Joey said, pulling away and leaving his huge pile of clothes in Danny's arms. "Isn't this great? I move into a place with a washing machine on the exact same day I run out of clean clothes."

Danny made a disgusted face and dropped the clothes to the floor.

"Hey, Snow. Hey, Jesse, did you ever think we would end up as roommates?" Joey asked.

"Not once," Jesse said as Joey walked over to the place Danny told him his room would be, which was just an alcove in the living room. "Danny, there is no way all my stuff is going to fit in this tiny room."

"Joey, this is not a tiny room," Danny disagreed. "This is a large alcove… that you are living in for free."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Now that I look at it… it's enormous-normous-normous!" he exclaimed, imitating an echo.

"Isn't this great?" Danny said. "My best friend… my brother in law… and my sister… all helping me out!" he said as he headed up the stairs to check on his youngest daughter, Michelle.

"Yeah, I'm sure this won't blow up in our faces at all," Snow muttered, sarcastically.

* * *

"Hey, guys, what's…" Snow trailed off as she walked into her nieces' room. "Why is Stephanie hanging from the curtains?"

Danny shrugged before crossing the room and helping his daughter down, resting her on the floor.

"What happened?" Snow asked.

"DJ said I wasn't allowed on her side of the room," Stephanie explained, "but I couldn't get out, so I tried to use the curtains."

Snow sighed. "DJ, I understand you wanting your own space, but if you're going to split the room, at least make it more fair."

Snow dragged the chalk board DJ had used to tie the jump rope she'd used to split the room so that it was a few feet in front of the door and split the room directly in half.

"The doorway is open to both of you," she said. "Problem solved. And if there's a emergency, you are allowed on each other's side of the room. Got it?"

"Yes, Aunt Snow!" they said.

"Thank you."

* * *

"What's going on, Steph?" Snow asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Jesse and Joey are changing Michelle's diaper," Stephanie answered, and Snow glanced up to see Michelle with paper towels wrapped around her waist and a bag over her legs and lower body.

"Jesse, Joey," Snow said. "What did you do to that child?"

"We couldn't find the diapers," Jesse said, awkwardly.

"These diapers?" Snow asked, picking up the package of diapers in the chair directly in front of Jesse and Joey.

Their eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Come with me," Snow said, leading them up the stairs and into Michelle's room. "Jesse, lay Michelle on the changing table."

Jesse obeyed.

"Now, watch carefully," Snow said as she took off the paper towels and bag Jesse and Joey had dressed her in. "Place this part of the diaper under her. Then, you fold this part over her like this, and then, you use these sticky things to close the diaper. Simple."

"Oh!" Jesse and Joey exclaimed.

"You think you got it?" Snow asked.

The boys nodded.

"Good. Now, I have some housework to do, so entertain the baby," Snow said.

"How do we do that?" Jesse called after her as she exited the room.

"I don't know. Figure it out!"

* * *

Snow walked into her room that night (she got the attic as a room) to find DJ laying in her bed.

"DJ, what's up?" she asked.

"Did you ever have to share a room?" DJ asked.

Snow shrugged. "I did have to share a room with your dad when we were younger. My aunt lost her job and moved in with us, so I had to share a room with your father for about a year."

"I have to share a room with Stephanie for seven years!" DJ muttered.

Snow sighed. "DJ, my only advice is to make the most of it. If you keep complaining about it and telling yourself it's the worst thing that could've happened right now, of course it's going to feel that way. DJ, I can't even imagine what you're going through, losing your mom… but that's why this might be good for you. Stephanie understands your pain. Remember: she lost her mom and her own room, too. You two need each other right now, more than ever, and that's one of the reasons your dad wanted you two to share the room instead of one of you sharing with Michelle or even me. You need each other right now. Besides, this room situation won't be forever. Someday, maybe you'll get your own room back, but until then, be there for Stephanie and let Stephanie be there for you. You'd be surprised at how close sharing a room can bring two people."

DJ smiled before embracing her aunt, tightly.

And Snow finally felt like she could start calling brother's house home.

* * *

 _Keep in mind, Jesse and Snow don't know each other too well at this point in time, so the romance builds slowly until end of season 2, beginning of season 3, I think._

 _Also, this story will not follow every episode in the series. There might be a bunch of episodes from one, but only one from the next season, so it just depends on the season._

 _I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM!_

 _Thanks for reading! I will try to update this story every Wednesday (if anything changes, I will let you know). Goodbye, everyone!_


	2. The First Day Of School

_Hello. Fair warning, some chapters will be longer than others. Some could be 2, 500 words while others are only 800 (this chapter is 1000 words)._

 _I skipped Our Very First Night, so this takes place in a different episode._

 _EPISODE: THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

"Good luck, Stephanie!" Jesse called, waving goodbye to his niece as she followed DJ out the front door.

"Have fun!" Snow added.

The door shut behind the two girls, and Jesse and Danny turned around to face Joey and Snow.

"That was surprisingly easy," Snow commented. "I thought we were going to have to drag her out the door."

Jesse nodded. "I still remember DJ's first day of school."

"Did she refuse to go?" Snow asked.

Joey shook his head. "No. She was fine. Danny and Pam, though… they had meltdowns. Great job holding it together this time, Danny," he laughed, clapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Joey," Danny deadpanned.

"At least Stephanie didn't freak out. When I had my first day of school, I clung to my mom's leg for an hour!" Joey exclaimed.

As if on cue, the door opened, and Stephanie Tanner stepped inside.

"I've changed my mind!" she yelled, her voice thick with apprehension and unshed tears. "I'm not going!"

The family looked on in surprise as Stephanie plopped herself down on the steps leading away from the door, and Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you want to go?" He asked.

"I'm sick," Stephanie lied.

"You don't look sick," Joey pointed out.

"But I am," Stephanie said before giving a weak and obviously fake cough.

"Come on," Joey chuckled. "If you're going to fake being sick, at least do it right," he said before turning his lips in and hacking into his fist. Stephanie mimicked him. "Yeah, really hack. Now you're getting it!"

DJ rushed back inside and said, "Steph, we're going to miss the- are you okay?" She exclaimed upon seeing her sister's imitation of a sick person.

"Now you're tricking people!" Joey laughed, although he was still worried about Stephanie's anxiety about school and her refusal to go to Kindergarten.

"You go ahead, Deej," Snow said before she nodded at her brother and friends, who picked up on her message and walked out of the room to give the two girls some time alone.

Snow sat down beside Stephanie and placed her elbows on her knees as she looked at her niece.

"So, Steph, why don't you want to go to school? The truth," Snow added.

Stephanie shrugged. "What if the other kids don't like me?"

"What?" Snow exclaimed. "Girl, that's cra-cra," she said, making Stephanie laugh. "Who wouldn't like you? You're Stephanie Tanner, the sweetest girl I know, and you have such a bright smile. And so what if one kid doesn't like you? They're not worth it. Maybe they're jealous or bitter or just plain mean, but either way, if they don't like you, it won't matter as long as you like yourself. When you fall, you laugh and get back up. Then no one can bring you down," Snow told her.

Stephanie raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah. And if someone does start bothering you, you can come to me or Joey or Jesse or your dad or your sister because when one person in this family is in danger, the rest will step in to protect them," Snow explained.

"I love you, Aunt Snow," Stephanie said.

"I love you, too. Now... are you ready?" Snow asked.

Stephanie swallowed, nervously.

"It's okay to be a little nervous. Here's my advice. You walk into that classroom and say hi to the first kid you see. They might become your best friend, and if not, move onto the next kid. One of them will want to be friends with you. I know it," Snow said with absolute certainty. "Hi is the only thing you need to say to get a conversation started, and most friendships start with a conversation. You go get them, Tiger!"

Stephanie hugged Snow before Snow called her brother into the room.

"I'm ready to go, Daddy!" Stephanie exclaimed.

Danny laughed. "I'm glad to hear that. Let's go, kiddo."

Stephanie leaped up and followed her father out the door, and Snow listened to the car drive away and head for the elementary school.

"You did good, Picasso," Jesse complimented Snow (Jesse and Snow were always teasing each other with nicknames. Jesse was a musician, so Snow called him by famous musicians' names. Snow was mainly an artist and dabbled in writing, so Jesse used famous authors' names and artists' names as nicknames for her).

Snow smiled. "Thanks, Elvis."

Snow climbed the stairs to her room and hurried to grab her sketch pad before beginning to sketch a picture of her and Stephanie sitting on the steps, talking about school and friends and Stephanie's concerns.

After Snow finished the drawing, she grabbed a book off of her nightstand and started writing. You see, ever since Snow moved in, she'd started writing a book based on her experiences raising the girls and living with her brother and his two friends (well, his brother in law and best friend). Depending on what kind of adventures they had, she was going to publish it, and something told her she'd have plenty of interesting adventures to write about.

After finishing the chapter based on that day, she flipped to the first page and traced her finger under the title she'd written on that page.

 _Full House._

* * *

 _That book thing I added at the end may seem a little random, but it will become more important as the story goes on. Small spoiler alert: she will publish the book at the end of this story._

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


End file.
